yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Yagredin Music Festival 16
Junior Yagredin Music Festival 16, often referred as JYMF 16, was the sixteenth edition of the Junior Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Esilla, Luania after winning the fifteenth edition with the song "Bad Dreams" by Faouzia. Nikkie De Jager and Anna Nooshin were selected as the presenters of the event. Thirty-one countries participated in the sixteenth edition, Lipañzîa being a debutant. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). Ynaiven did return to the contest after one edition of absence. Nevertheless Lakkusunmō withdrew after taking part since their debut in edition 14. Due to the big amount of participants edition 16 was another junior edition to hold semi finals to the show. One semi final consisted of 12, the other of 13 participants. 10 songs qualified to the gand final and joined the countries finished top 6 in the previous edition and therefore being pre-qualfied. The first and second semi final recap has been published on the 4th of january, while the results of the semi finals just as the grand final recap were shown on the 4th of june. The grand final results were aired on the 14th of november 2019. That makes JYMF 16 the longest running edition in the YMF history with a on going time from over 10 months. The winner of the edition was Ynaiven with the song "Los Angeles" performed by Luna, which scored 156 points, twenty-eight points over the runner-up, Zarjaia scoring 128 points and the song "Welcome To My Belarus" from Masha Zhilina. The top 3 complete made Aythmos and Zhavina with Dochas's song "Ne O Tebe" with an amount of 108 points. Anteera received only 16 points and was therefore the last place of the sixteenth edition. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the shows was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The first semi final was opended by Yejari, qualifing to the final and was closed by Saint Khalia, also qualifing to the final. The second semi final's opener was Skaarvaag and the closer has been Ynaiven, which both qualified for the final. The grand final show was opened by Nabeelo, finishing 9th and it was closed by Ryza, taking the 17th place. Meaning that the opening act finshed in the top 10, while the closing position got a result rather in the bottom. Participants With thirty countries, there were also thirty new and known artists participating writing YMF history. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 22 female participants and 4 male. Furthermore the edition had 6 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 69% woman, 19% groups and 12% men. Returning Artists 1Rukha did send a contestant from another country to the Junior YMF #16 wihtout any permission. Furthermore the same participant did even participate for Vulpihjel in the same edition, leading to a exclude of Rukha from the contest. The entry was not disqualified though. Results Semi Final 1 Twelve countries participated in the first semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty countries had to cast their votes in. Semi Final 2 Thirteen countries participated in the second semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty countries had to cast their votes in. Grand Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, consisting of six pre-qualified countries from the top six of the previous edition and ten countries qualified from each semi final. Each of the thirty countries had to cast their votes in. Non-Qualifier Ranking Five countries missed the entrance to the grand final this edition. The following ranking shows which qualifier was the nearest and the farthest to get to the final round. For the positions here the received points are more valueable than the place in the persective semi final. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. The 12p counter down below only notes the received points of the grand final. gf table 16.png sf1 table.png sf2 table.png Official Videos